This present invention provides systems and methods for reducing dust emissions. More particularly, the present invention relates to dust capture systems associated with abrasion devices, and methods of using such.
A number of activities generate dust particles that can be generally harmful to the health of an individual performing the activities, and detrimental to the general environment where the activities are performed. For example, after installing wood flooring, the flooring is sanded, finished, and buffed. The processes of sanding and buffing involve the use of sanders and/or buffers. The use of sanders and/or buffers results in the creation of and emission of dust particles. To avoid the health hazards associated with such dust particles, an individual operating the sander or buffer often wears some form of respirator or dust mask. While the use of respirators and/or dust masks reduces the amount of dust particles that are inhaled, some particles are still inhaled. Further, respirators can be both uncomfortable to wear and costly to obtain.
In addition, the use of respirators and dust masks do not eliminate or reduce the amount of dust particulates that are expelled into the general environment through the use of buffers and/or sanders. These dust particulates can coat windows and furniture creating a mess that is often difficult to clean up. To overcome this problem, plastic sheets have been hung over entrance ways to prevent such dust particulates from escaping into other rooms. Alternatively, some buffers and/or sanders have incorporated a system for gathering dust particulates through holes in an abrasive surface. This approach reduces the amount of dust particulates, but still allows a considerable quantity of particulates to escape into the surrounding environment. Thus, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for reducing dust emissions.